


Reunion

by lisa_plant4



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisa_plant4/pseuds/lisa_plant4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The result of a writing exercise. The Wolverine in London...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> April 18th 2014 at the Phoenix Square. Creative Writing night for Star Base Leicester. The task; think of a character, write a short description, and then answer the following questions in the form of a story.  
> 1\. How would the character hold a baby?  
> 2\. What type of shoes do they wear?  
> 3\. How many birthday cards did they receive last year, and from whom?  
> 4\. Would the character buy The Big Issue?  
> 5\. What would the character say if asked “Do you dance?”  
> 6\. What do they keep hidden in their underwear draw?  
> 7\. Do they stay in contact with their friends?  
> I chose the character of Wolverine from Marvel, an amnesiac warrior who by his own admission is ‘the best at what he does, but what he does isn’t very nice’...

Reunion by Lisa Marie Plant

The chimes of Big Ben had just finished ringing out the eleventh hour of the day as Logan strolled through Westminster. As far as he knew he had never been to London before. Of course, 'as far as he knew' didn't account for much these days. As he passed by a Big Issue seller he bought a copy, he wouldn't read it of course, but he'd been down and out enough times that if he could spare a coin he would. And yes, so help him, he would gut anyone who called him on it.  
As he turned the corner, he tossed the magazine into the nearest bin, and considered the reason for his visit to the UK, namely eXcalibur. He had to admit, if only to himself, that he was looking forward to his reunion with Kitty, Piotr, and the fuzzy elf, he hadn't seen his friends in too long, and for once it wasn't imminent disaster bringing them back together, simply a post-mission lull in activity, and a chase that had brought him to Europe.  
When Kitty had heard that members of her old team where so close to the place she currently called home, she had demanded that he come visit. As one of the few people, if not only person, on the face of the Earth that could get away with demanding Logan do anything, he grudgingly, grumblingly, but surprisingly quickly, agreed. It was amazing what that girl could get away with, she even got him a birthday card and gift every year, never on the same date, Kitty claimed it was because no-one knew when his birthday actually was, Logan, on the other hand, was convinced it was just so she could catch him by surprise. After all, he couldn't avoid her if he didn't know she was mercilessly haunting him down just to watch him squirm, could he?!  
With a reluctant smile tugging at his lips, Logan sped up his step, his cowboy boots clicking on the pavement, his leather jacket creaking with every stride. Despite his small stature he cut a swath through the crowd. Even in one of his better moods, people still took one glance at him and, wisely, stepped aside.  
In his duffle bag he carried a small box, a gift for Kitty, it was a pair of Sai, beautifully made, he knew she would appreciate the weapons like few others. He also realised that not everyone would approve of such a present for the young woman, which is why, until recently, they had been hidden in his underwear drawer. There was no way in hell Scott would be snooping around in there.  
Before long Logan had reached the building where he would find his friends, as he entered he heard music playing. Apparently he had arrived just in time for a party. The Canadian man grimaced, loud music, louder people, were so not his scene, but hopefully there'd be beer and plenty of it. As he turned a corner into the room, he was almost immediately accosted by the one and only Shadowcat, "Do you dance?" Kitty asked with a wicked smile, knowing full well the answer was a resounding no.  
"Not even on Sabertooth's grave." Logan grumbled in reply. Kitty laughed, blew him a kiss and disappeared back into the crowd. She returned a moment later with a young woman in tow, baby on hip. "In that case," quipped Kitty, "hold this!" And proceeded to thrust the terrified toddler into the arms of a more terrified Wolverine and drag her bemused friend back onto the dance floor. Logan sighed, and adjusted his precarious grip on the child as he went in search of Nightcrawler or Collosus. Unlike their teammate, he was fairly sure they didn't exist purely to torment him. It was going to be a long week.


End file.
